I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U ('''en español ''Soy Una Esclava Para Tí )es una canción presentada en el episodio "Britney/Brittany". La versión original en la que se basa es de Britney Spears, y se puede encontrar en su tercer álbum de estudio titulado ''Britney. Fue cantada por Brittany en una alucinación provocada por anestesia, mientras estaba en el dentista. En el video, Brittany utiliza ropa de los videos Toxic y Oops... I Did It Again! de Britney Spears. En su alucinacion , Brittany baila alrededor del Dr. Howell, novio de Emma. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Canción Brittany esta con el Dr. Howell mientras el la revisa. Ella tiene una alucinacion por la anestesia y se imagina bailando con el dentista y cantando vestida como Britney Spears. Al final ella despierta y se va. Letra '''Brittany: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen Brittany (Brittany): All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (now watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) Brittany: I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it, I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it, I'm not trying to hide it Brittany (Brittany): Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, my age (uh,uh let's go) Like that You like it Now watch me Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, my age (uh,uh Let's go) I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it,I'm not trying to hide it Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, whoooa Get it, get it, oh Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, whoooa Get it, get it, oh I'm a slave (Here we go now) for you (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah) Like that? Curiosidades *Primer solo de Brittany en Glee *Las vestimentas que utiliza Brittany durante la performance son muy parecidas a las utilizadas por Britney Spears en sus videoclips I'm a Slave 4 U, Toxic y Oops!... I Did it Again. También se recrean varias escenas de estos videos, pero la coreografía es diferente. Video thumb|right|299 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Brittany/Britney